


Ghouls Come Out To Play

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [6]
Category: Being Human (UK), Britchell - Fandom, Mitchers - Fandom, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds out there are other things besides vampires and gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghouls Come Out To Play

The bar was crowded and hot. They hadn’t expected so many people to be there, but some sporting event or another was on the television and there were clusters of people drinking and cheering. Luckily they had been able to find a table, except the waitress was overworked and nowhere to be seen. Mitchell went in search of snacks while Anders stayed and made sure no one else took their seats.

Anders leaned back and looked around. Mitchell was swallowed by the crowd, but there were plenty of other things to catch his attention. He smiled at a group of men cheering and slapping each other on the shoulders. You’d think they were the ones who just scored instead of watching it on the screen.

A glance in the other direction had him doing a double take. Standing there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall, wearing a tight white dress that clung to a perfect hourglass figure. Long legs ended with dainty feet in strappy high heels. She had straight blonde hair, lush red lips, and eyes the pale blue of a Siberian Husky. And she was staring right at him. She smiled and licked her lips, while Anders struggled not to fall out of his chair at the sight of that pink tongue. She sashayed towards him, and Anders didn’t care if it was rude to stare or not. Her walk should be broadcast instead of any sport. It would hold the whole world spellbound for hours.

She stopped in front of him and said, “Hi. I’m Lilah.”

If angels were real and played harps, their music might sound as melodious as her voice. Usually Bragi would be making up odes to her beauty in the back of his mind. Instead he was silent and watchful. Anders smiled at the idea of Bragi being struck speechless by the beauty in front of him as he replied with a nod of greeting, “Anders.”

She smiled again before picking up his glass. Up close her eyes were even paler than he thought, almost to the point of being colorless. She watched his face as she took a sip from the straw in his glass. He almost missed what she said, he was so absorbed in the idea of that mouth wrapping around something else and sucking. “Let me buy you another drink, Anders?”

“Ah,” Anders had to blink and refocus. “I should get a fucking reward for saying this, but I’m here with someone.”

Her bottom lip stuck out in a tiny pout as she curled the glass close to her chest and said, “Is she as pretty as I am?”

“You are the most beautiful woman in here,” Anders said. “But he’s pretty handsome, too.”

Anders almost heard the click when that registered on her. Lilah gave him a smile that made filthy promises as she said, “He, is it?”

“He’s also committed, as am I,” Anders told her. A possessive vampire probably wouldn’t be the best candidate for a threesome.

Lilah sighed and handed him back his drink. “What a pity. Maybe next time, then.”

“Maybe.” Anders lifted his glass in a salute and watched her walk away until she was lost in the crowd. This was past earning an award. This should grant him admittance to heaven, carried on the shoulders of saints. With a little sigh, he took another sip of his drink. He could taste the cherry flavor of her lipstick on the straw and licked it from his lips.

He watched the table of loud sports fans while he finished his drink. He probably should have eaten something first. He was starting to feel a little light-headed already. He dug an ice cube out of his glass and crunched it between his teeth.

Mitchell wove his way back to the table, but he was empty handed. Before Anders could ask, he said, “It’s too crowded in here to even get to the bar. How about we call it an early night?”

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted to get out of the house for a while,” Anders said.

“Yeah, but not with this many people.” Mitchell stepped closer and leaned against Anders, saying, “Let’s go home and go to bed. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Drink forgotten, Anders stood and followed Mitchell out of the bar.

Instead of turning to walk home, Mitchell grabbed Anders’ hand and pulled him around the corner, into the alley. Anders followed, wondering what Mitchell was up to. Once they had gotten out of the lights, Mitchell stopped and pushed Anders up against the wall and gave him a kiss. Anders was distracted for a second by whatever Mitchell had been drinking. It reminded him of cherry cough syrup, but soon enough he was lost in the sensation of Mitchell’s lithe body pressed against his.

Anders broke the kiss enough to whisper, “You’re eager tonight.”

“You have no idea,” Mitchell said with a smile. He grabbed Anders’ ass with both hands, rocking his hips forward as he said, “I want to get you off here. Will you let me?”

“How could I say no to that?” Anders twined his arms around Mitchell’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.

Mitchell kissed down Anders’ jaw, pressing him harder into the wall as he mouthed at Anders’ neck. Anders tilted his head, but was hit by a surge of lightheadedness. He pressed one arm back against the wall, clinging to Mitchell’s neck with the other one for balance.

Licking numb lips, Anders murmured, “John? I think I drank too much. I’m not feeling well.”

“Just a taste,” Mitchell said against his neck. “Then I’ll take you home.”

Mitchell bit Anders’ neck with blunt teeth and another wave of dizziness crashed over Anders. His arm fell from Mitchell’s neck and he would have fallen over if he wasn’t pressed between the wall and Mitchell. He let his head fall back, but despite how he was feeling, his cock was still hard.

“Wait,” Anders tried to say, but his voice sounded too thick in his own ears.

Mitchell didn’t hear or chose to ignore. He popped open the button on Anders’ slacks and slid a hand under his shirt and up his chest. Mitchell pulled back to smile at Anders.

“Just relax and let me make you feel good,” Mitchell whispered.

Anders raised his head and opened his eyes. He started to tell Mitchell to stop, but was struck by how blue Mitchell’s eyes were. That wasn’t right. He was exhausted, his head was spinning, and he still had a hard on that wouldn’t quit, making it difficult to think. Bragi wasn’t helping, shouting in the back of his mind yet sounding muffled. He raised a hand, trying to make Mitchell wait, but Mitchell didn’t notice the feeble attempt. He let his arm fall. He could barely stay upright. Why was he so weak?

There was a loud snarl and suddenly the weight holding Anders against the wall was gone. Without the support, his knees buckled and he slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He took a deep breath and shook his head, clearing it a little. A hissing noise made him open his eyes and try to focus on what was going on. Where was Mitchell?

Mitchell was standing in front of him, in full vampire mode, facing…. Mitchell? There were two of them, both wearing the same clothes, with fangs and black eyes. Mitchell could be standing in front of a mirror, if vampires had reflections.

The illusion was broken when one of them smiled and said, “I knew I smelled a vampire.”

The other Mitchell took a step closer and snarled, “He’s mine.”

“I don’t mind sharing. How about you?” Anders blinked and that Mitchell’s eyes turned blue.

“What the hell?” Anders muttered. He rubbed at his eyes but both Mitchells were still there when he opened them again. Was he having some sort of alcohol induced hallucination?

Neither Mitchell spared him a glance. Black-eyed Mitchell growled and said, “He’s mine, I told you. You won’t touch him again.”

“I don’t have any use for the blood. You can have the leftovers when I’m done,” blue-eyed Mitchell offered.

Black-eyed Mitchell stepped forward, picking the other up by his shirt and throwing him into the dumpster hard enough to leave a dent. Blue-eyed Mitchell lay on the ground in a daze until black-eyed Mitchell jerked him upright and said, “I told you, he’s mine. No one else touches him. And if I ever see you again, I’ll kill you. Do you understand?”

“Fine! I’ll stay out of your stupid little bar!” spat the blue-eyed Mitchell, struggling to get free.

“No, you’ll leave town. If I catch so much as a glimpse of you, I will hunt you down and rip you apart.” Black-eyed Mitchell gave a few shakes to the other Mitchell for emphasis before dropping him to the ground.

Blue-eyed Mitchell looked like he was going to say something else. He thought better of it, though. After shooting a glare at Anders and the black-eyed Mitchell, he turned and ran down the alley and out of sight.

“John? What the fuck is going on?” Anders was dizzy and confused, starting to be a little afraid, and as ridiculous as it was he still had an erection.

“Are you okay?” Mitchell leaned down and reached out, but Anders recoiled.

“No, I’m not okay! What the hell happened?” Anders was trying not to shout, but it didn’t work very well. “Why are there two of you? How do I know that you are you?”

Mitchell sat back on his heels, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they were back to the familiar warm hazel Anders was used to seeing. This time when Mitchell moved closer and reached out to him, he didn’t flinch away. He was relieved when Mitchell didn’t try to kiss him, though.

“She didn’t dose you too bad,” Mitchell said as he peered into Anders’ eyes.

“She? What are you talking about?” Anders was finally starting to lose his erection, but he was tired and starting to shake.

“The demon, kind of like a succubus I guess,” Mitchell explained.

Anders batted away Mitchell’s hands as he exclaimed, “A succubus? It looked like you!”

“I said like a succubus. They use low grade telepathy to cause someone to see who or what they find desirable. I’m flattered,” Mitchell said with a smile.

Anders wasn’t amused. “Dose me, you said? With what?”

“Saliva. It works as a relaxant and aphrodisiac. They feed off a human’s life force. Sex is an easy way to get close enough to be able to drain energy.” Mitchell stood and offered Anders a hand up.

Anders took it, but hand to lean on the wall to catch his breath when he stood up. His head was still spinning and he said, “I feel like shit.”

“She fed off you a bit. I don’t think she took much, though. A sandwich and a nap should set you to rights again.” Mitchell wrapped an arm around Anders’ waist to help him walk.

“How do you know all this?” A nap sounded perfect right now. Anders accepted the help because he just wanted to get home behind the safety of his own locked door.

Now Mitchell wasn’t meeting his eyes, though. Mitchell watched their feet as he muttered, “You heard her. Her type doesn’t have any use for blood. Sometimes they’ll form a partnership of sorts with a vampire.”

“Did you ever do that?” Anders was starting to feel a little better, but he was still lightheaded.

“No,” Mitchell said, shaking his head. “You can’t trust a demon. They’ll eat vampires just as much as anything else.”

Anders allowed Mitchell to assist him out of the alley. He was recovering though, so he was able to walk on his own. This whole thing had him thinking, though.

Once they were far enough away from anyone so they wouldn’t be overheard, he asked, “What about dogs?”

“What about them?” Mitchell was scanning the street, still alert to danger.

“Do demons just eat people? Or do they eat things like dogs and cats too?”

Mitchell stopped and frowned at Anders. “I don’t know. I never asked if any of them kept pets.”

Anders took his hand and tugged him forward. “What about vampires?”

“I don’t know of any vampires with pets either, Anders.” Mitchell’s tone said he was done with this conversation.

Anders ignored it. “No, I mean do vampires eat dogs?”

Mitchell stopped walking and gave Anders an appalled look. “You think I eat dogs?”

Anders wasn’t sure what the big deal was. “I’m just wondering if you could live off of animals, that’s all.”

Now Mitchell looked outraged. “You want me to eat puppies? Why not a basket of kittens while I’m at it?”

“I was just –“

“Why don’t _you_ eat dogs? We could go to the pet store and pick you up a snack right now!” Mitchell was starting to sound a little strident.

“Jesus, I was just wondering,” Anders muttered.

“Why don’t you ask if I eat babies, while you’re at it?”

The stress of the night combined with Mitchell’s offended expression made Anders start to snicker. He knew it was a horrible thing to do right now, but he couldn’t help it. He covered his mouth to try and hide it but that only made him snort through his nose.

Mitchell put his hands on his hips and asked, “What’s so funny?”

Anders tried to put on a straight face but couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice. “You’re like the vampire version of a pescatarian.”

“A what?”

“Pescatarian,” Anders explained. “Those vegetarians that still eat fish. Except you only eat gods.”

Mitchell looked downright scandalized at that. He raised a hand to his throat and Anders thought that if Mitchell wore pearls he’d be clutching them. Anders started to snigger again and Mitchell narrowed his eyes. Mitchell glared at him when Anders gave up and started laughing.

“Well, I know one god that won’t be getting anything eaten for a very long time.” Mitchell turned and started walking away.

That sobered Anders up. “Aw, I was only playing, Mitch. Come on!” He took off after Mitchell, but lingering dizziness made him stagger.

Mitchell was there before he could fall, though. After catching Anders and wrapping an arm back around his waist, Mitchell said, “I should have let the demon eat you.”

Slinging an arm around Mitchell’s neck, Anders said, “Nah, you love me too much to feed me to a demon.”

“It’s a burden.” Mitchell sighed but didn’t hide his smile.

“Well, since I’m all drugged up on succubus spit, I’ll let you take me home and take advantage of me.” Anders batted his eyelashes at Mitchell.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. “If you don’t shut up, you’re going to be sleeping alone tonight.” Despite his words, he pulled Anders into a hug. They stopped on the sidewalk with Mitchell clinging to Anders. “When I looked up you were gone. Then I smelled the demon, and I was so worried,” he whispered against Anders’ hair.

Anders patted Mitchell’s back. “Hey, it’s okay though. You saved me. My knight in grubby denim.”

That got a watery laugh out of Mitchell. He buried his nose in Anders’ hair and took a deep breath before saying, “Does this make you my princess?”

“I might look fetching in a tiara.” Anders gave Mitchell a kiss and said, “Take me home, Dracula.”

Another hug and inhale from Mitchell before he stepped back and took Anders’ hand, walking with him down the sidewalk.

“Mitchell?” After a questioning hum, Anders went on, “The hair sniffing thing is still weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
